


Right of Way

by WarlockWriter



Series: Bonded Angels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel doesn't always play fair, Gen, Gratuitous use of fencing, M/M, Not really a shipping fic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: Because of course Gabriel would build a regulation fencing strip in the Bunker and teach everyone to fence.





	Right of Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabrielLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/gifts).



> Many thanks to [HixyStix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMyles/pseuds/HixyStix) for the beta.
> 
> Eagle-eyed readers may have noticed that a series title has appeared and that this is the second in said series. This is more of a "deleted scene" than an actual story, but I thought I'd make it part of the series anyway.
> 
> Edit 4/17/2019: This has now also been added to Salvation Verse. Which is quickly turning into a monster.

“En Garde!” Sam said as Gabriel and Cas faced off, foils at the ready.

No one in the Bunker missed it when Gabriel and Cas fenced. Dean sprawled nearby, back against the wall, beer in hand. Jack sat near him, posture upright, expression eager.

Sam was in the role of referee, so he was standing near the strip where two angels stood, wearing absolutely no protective gear whatsoever. He knew neither of them could be injured by foils, but it still annoyed him.

“Ready?” Sam asked. **  
**

Both angels nodded.

“Begin!”

Neither angel moved for several seconds. Gabriel had been teaching them all sport fencing, and he had drilled into them that fencing was basically chess with swords and was as much a mental game as a physical one. Finally, in a blur of motion Sam could barely follow, Gabriel lunged. Cas parried, realized at the last moment that the lunge was a feint and smoothly turned his parry into a bind, sending the archangel’s blade off to the side. However, Gabriel was instantly back in position, denying the seraph an opportunity to take advantage of the move.

“Nice recovery, bro,” Gabriel said with a cocky grin. “Bet you can’t do it again.”

Cas didn’t respond, merely setting his feet and watching for an opportunity. Sam noted that he was watching Gabriel’s eyes, just as the archangel had taught them.

 _A fencer is like a magician, Sammich_ , Gabriel had said.  _I can distract you with my hands. Watch my eyes. They telegraph my actual intentions._

This time Cas advanced with two quick steps, beating Gabriel’s blade with a sharp staccato. Gabriel easily met each beat, until with a lightning movement, Cas thrust his blade forward, touching the center of Gabriel’s chest.

“Touch!” Sam announced.

“You would have lost that bet, brother,” Cas said, blue eyes twinkling.

“Nice one, Cas!” came Dean’s encouragement from the sidelines.

Both angels went back to en garde position, and the bout continued.

The next two passes were split with Gabriel taking one and Cas the other, leaving them at Gabriel: 1 and Cas: 2. The bout would end when the first angel reached five.

“Come on, Uncle!” Jack yelled.

“I’m just warming up, nephew,” came Gabriel’s casual reply.

Sam only followed the next pass because he was bonded to Gabriel. Blades moved, both angels moving in a dance-like back and forth along the strip. Suddenly, Gabriel lunged and held the pose, foil completing a perfect arc between himself and Cas.

“What the fuck just happened?” Dean yelled, almost throwing aside his beer in his agitation.

Sam grinned. “Gabriel feinted with his eyes, and Cas fell for it.”

Cas was nodding. “That is correct.”

“He did the twinkle thing to distract you, didn’t he, Dad?” Jack asked, his tone gleeful.

“Of course I did,” Gabriel said, eyes sparkling and head raised.

“He does that to me too,” Jack said consolingly. “Watch his eyes but don’t forget to pay attention to his feet.”

Cas nodded. “I shall not make that mistake again, brother.”

“You’d better not, or this bout will be over quickly.”

“The count is tied at two touches each,” Sam said in an attempt to get them back on track.

The next three passes were harder fought with a flurry of feints, parries, lunges, stop thrusts and once, from Gabriel, a decidedly non-regulation punch to Cas’ face.

“Hey! He needs to be on his guard from unexpected directions,” Gabriel protested when Dean and Jack both shouted various four-letter words at the archangel. Cas just stood back and watched the commotion impassively, but Sam noticed the amused look in his eyes.

Sam awarded Cas a bonus touch for that, making the count tied at 4 each.

The bout continued. Everyone watched in silence. Dean even appeared to forget the beer at his side.

Gabriel tried a fleche (running attack), but Cas was able to dodge aside at the last moment. However, his return attack went wide.

Both opponents moved apart, eyeing each other for an opening. Sam could feel absolute concentration from Gabriel. Again, there was a flurry of motion. Gabriel lunged. Cas parried and attempted a riposte, but Gabriel somehow managed to bind his blade and deflect the attack.

They separated, and Sam was almost holding his breath. He knew the next pass would be the one which decided the bout.

Suddenly both angels lunged almost simultaneously. Neither attempted to parry. Both were going for the touch. Both hit the center of each other’s chests and held the lunge position.

It was a beautiful sight, but Sam now had to judge which angel had right of way for the attack.

Gabriel and Cas both recovered from their lunges and turned to him, awaiting the decision.

Sam made a point of shuttering their bond. This was no time to be distracted by Gabriel and his emotions. However, he couldn’t shut out the rest of the people in the room.

“That was totally Gabriel’s touch!” yelled Jack at the same time as Dean hollered, “No way you can judge that. Not when you’ll definitely decide in favor of your boyfriend!”

Gabriel and Cas both waited quietly, although Sam couldn’t help but notice the delight in his bonded’s amber eyes.

Sam waved Jack and Dean to silence. “Let me make my ruling.”

Gabriel and Cas both pulled themselves up a little straighter.

“Right of way and the touch go to–” He stopped to draw out the moment a bit longer. Dean started to speak, but Sam gave his brother his best bitchface, and Dean subsided.

“To Cas. He clearly started his extension a hair earlier than Gabriel.”

Dean shouted his enjoyment. Jack pouted for a moment before smiling. Cas looked pleased. Sam hesitated but finally faced Gabriel. He had wanted to rule in his favor, but Cas really had been a tiny bit quicker off the mark.

“Well done, kiddo,” Gabriel said with a smile that suffused his entire face, including his eyes. “That was the right call.” His pleased smile morphed into a mischievous grin. “And didn’t we agree that the winner made the hot chocolate?”

Cas blinked for a moment. “I don’t think–”

Gabriel clapped his brother on his shoulder, snapping his fingers to put away the foils. “I’m quite certain that’s what you said, and I’m in the mood for at least three mugs. Maybe four. Let’s get to it.”

Cas looked as if he was going to protest, but then a small smile crept into his eyes. “Yes, brother. I do remember now. That was our agreement.”

Sam watched fondly as the angel brothers left the room, on their way to the kitchen and victory hot chocolate.

Life in the Bunker had definitely been better since Gabriel had come to live with them.

End

For those of you who haven’t watched fencing, here is what a fleche looks like.

Photo credit: By © Marie-Lan Nguyen / Wikimedia Commons, CC BY 2.5


End file.
